A CHILDHOOD FRIEND
by Den26
Summary: Alicia's childhood friend return's


It starts Alicia was shot and turned into a Valkyrie when a few minutes pass she passed out and two destroyer tanks with incendiary mortar, a destroyer fired an anti-tank shell but the destroyer exploded everybody was wondering what happened and said

"What just happened"welkin asked in surprise why the tank exploded,just until then they heard another gunfire end the other tank exploded

"For all my life I have never seen a tank exploded with a single bullet and not even using an anti-armor round"said largo in surprise but just until then they saw a blue flame on a perfect vantage point

"Who is that guy"asked Rosie

"I don't but whoever he is I hope he's one of us"said welkin,then the guy approached them and said

"Hi I'm Denvir"said a darcsen guy

"How were you able to destroy those tank with two bullet"asked largo still surprised

"I'm a Valkyrian just like Alicia"said denvir

"How'd you know she was alicia "asked welkin

"I was her friend from the orphanage and I'll explain to you when we return to you'r barracks"said denvir,when they arrived at their base denvir explained why he knew Alicia.

(FLASHBACK)

She was a shy girl when she arrived at the orphanage nobody wanted to be friends with her,when she was outside sitting under a tree and I approached her an said

"Hi I'm Denvir"said denvir

"Hi Denvir I'm Alicia"she said

"Alicia hhhmmm that's a cute name and pleased to meet you"said denvir,Alicia blushed and looked away to hide her blush but denvir noticed

"Alicia why did you looked away and why is your face red why don't you face me so I can know what's wrong with you"said denvir,when Alicia faced was speechless and "denvir what's wrong"Alicia asked curiously. "It's just because I didn't know you had beautiful eyes and I like alicia"denvir said."do you really mean that denvir"Alicia asked "I really mean it"denvir kissed denvir on the cheeks and said thank you then was heading for his room when he met some kid's

"Hey!"said the leader

"What"denvir said in a happy tone then the kid punched denvir in the guts

"Stay away from the new girl or we will hurt you both"said the leader

"Why would I stay away from her I'm her only friend and I will not leave her"said Denvir

"If you won't I'll demonstrate it where is she"said the leader

"Here she is"said the kid next to leader slapped Alicia

"Aliciaaaaaa!"denvir said screaming

"That will happen if you won't stay away from her"said the leader

"I swear to god if you hurt her again I will kill you"said denvir enraged and then a blue flame was all around his body

"What is happening here"said the kids that was holding him was afraid and run away

"If you won't leave I'll kill her"said the then calmed down and said "I will return Alicia don't worry"denvir said then left when he was walking he saw some stranger's forcing him to hold the sniper they were had no choice and held the sniper glowed blue and grew longer

"He's the one,he's a valkyrian"said the stranger (END OF FLASH BACK)

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"That's what happened and I need to leave seem's like she love's someone else"said denvir in a low he opened the door he saw Alicia

" denvir"Alicia said almost fainting

"I'm gonna leave now"denvir said leaving when he was outside he ran away to the gate of the base but Alicia caught up with him

"Denvir are trying to avoid me?Alicia asked

"I'm sorry Alicia for trying to avoid you"denvir said

"But why denvir you said you loved and promised that you will return"Alicia said with tears in her approached her wiping her tears with his hand and said

"You already love someone more than me I returned didn't I but don't worry I'll join you'r sqaud"Said denvir after that that were set on a mission to investigate an enemy base when they arrived at their destination it was a trap but they didn't know they heard a gunfire denvir was shot because he protected Alicia there they are when the Gunfire's were over they saw denvir bleeding

"Denvir you'd bleeding"Alicia said worriedly

"Yeah c'mon let's go back to base"welkin added

"Don't worry I'll be" before he could finish his sentence he was shot again when they looked they saw 10 tanks and 50 elite they saw the tanks exploded

"Wait could it be"welkin said

"Go to hell imp's"denvir said was able to kill them all and his body was covered in blood

"Let's return to base and guys I will be your sniper support"denvir said smiling then Alicia went closer and kissed denvir on the lips


End file.
